Lorsque la guerre arrivera, nous serons prêts
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: À sa sixième année d'études au collège Poudlard, Ginny Weasley prépare la guerre qui arrive. Elle s'acharne à trouver de plus en plus de partisans pour Poudlard, alors qu'elle souhaite à tout prix se procurer l'épée de Gryffondor, dans le bureau de Rogue. Pour Poudlard. Pour Harry.


Courir. Courir toujours plus. Courir pour fuir, fuir car je n'ai pas réussi, et que quelques grands gaillards me pourchassent. Ils étaient à mes trousses, car il est évident que je sais où se retrouve présentement à cette heure même. Quels imbéciles ignorants. Depuis quand me pourchassent-il ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Que souhaitaient-ils faire de moi ? Ça non plus, je ne le savais pas, même si je crois en avoir une bonne idée. Sauf que j'espère me tromper.

- Viens ici, Weasley, on ne te fera pas de mal.

Je continue de courir, haletante. Poudlard a changé, plus rien n'est sûr dans les environs. Ces charmants bonshommes qui me poursuivent sont à _lui_. Selon moi, ils me veulent car je suis la petite amie de Potter. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison. J'apperçois les centaures au loin qui se précipitent vers moi. Je halète. Je crie. Ils... ils me contournent ?! Je les vois. Ils se dirigent droit sur eux. Soulagée, je repris ma course folle vers la sortie de cette putain de forêt, en direction de l'école. Rassurée par le soleil qui se fait voir dans le parc à mon arrivée, je prends une minute pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de me remettre en route vers l'intérieur du château.

Mon nom, c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Première fille de sept générations de rouquins. Ce que je faisais dans la forêt interdite, c'était du recrutement. C'est d'ailleurs cela que je n'ai pas réussi. L'armée de Dumbledore n'est pas finie. Une guerre se prépare. Lorsqu'elle arrivera, nous serons préparés. Nous serons prêts. Nous combattrons et nous vaincrons. J'en suis persuadée. Avec Luna et Neville, on l'a restituée. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous sommes une cinquantaine. Bien que je ne m'attendais pas à réussir aujourd'hui, à recruter dans la forêt, j'aurais essayé. Cette fois, j'ai voulu rejoindre les créatures, afin de les persuader à se ranger de notre côté, sans réel succès. Je ne me décourage pas, toutefois. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de rejoindre les centaures, pour leur en parler. Quoi qu'Hagrid fera tout pour m'en empêcher.

Je rentre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, exténuée. Je m'entasse dans l'un de ces sofas près du feu. Je penche ma tête vers l'arrière et ferme les yeux. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois... Puis je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Neville. Il dépose la Gazette du sorcier sur mes genoux. Sur la page couverture, il y a Harry. Harry. Harry a été vu au ministère. Je regardai Neville, dépitée.

- Neville, lui dis-je, avertis Luna. Ce samedi, on passe à l'action. On va pénétrer le bureau de Rogue et y voler l'épée. L'épée de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que c'est très, très important.

Neville hocha de la tête en guise d'approbation et se leva. Une guerre se prépare, l'ai-je déjà dit ? Si Harry prend le risque de se montrer, c'est pour une raison grave. Il la prépare aussi. Alors il nous faudra cette arme. De notre côté. On la mettra dans la salle sur demande, avec le reste. Nous croyions cet endroit risqué au départ, pour recommencer cette armée, dont nous avions affichée la reconstitution au départ, mais nous n'avons jamais eu de problème. Et tant que nous ne nous ferons pas prendre, nous y resterons. Poudlard nous aide à résister, à nous préparer à nous battre. Des hamacs et des matelas y sont apparus, chaque fois que l'un de nous avait besoin d'un autre endroit que sa salle commune pour dormir. On va réussir. Poudlard, Harry, l'épée, voilà nos plus grandes alliées.

Samedi, minuit. Neville arrive, me tape sur l'épaule. Il me fait un signe de tête entendu. Je me levai de mon fauteuil et nous rejoignîmes Luna, qui nous attendais en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Son éternel air rêveur sur le visage, elle ne semblait en rien prête à faire l'acte que nous nous apprétions à commettre. Ce qui me rassurait. Elle se sentait à l'aise, c'était ce que cela signifiait.

Je n'avais pas de plan. Je ne savais même pas si, à cette heure, Rogue était toujours dans son bureau. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que c'était ce soir que cela se passait. Nous allions voler l'épée. Pour Poudlard. Pour qu'on puisse être prêts lorsque la guerre arrivera. Mais surtout pour qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione sachent que nous allions bien. Pour qu'ils sachent que lorsqu'ils arriveront, Poudlard se battra à leurs côtés.


End file.
